Gundam Build Fighters Try: Star Burn
by TheWhiteUnicornGundam
Summary: After the events of Gundam Build Fighter's Try, people got together. Sekai Kamiki and Fumina Kamiki have a son. This child, is the user of the Build Winning Gundam/Star Burn Gundam/Strike Burn Gundam/ Final Star Burn Strike Gundam.


**This is a teaser. I plan on actrually doing the story and this is only to give a preview. It may be short and I will probably release chapter 1 aftwr a few days, Most likely 5 or 6 days. I am open for suppourt and ocs to add. If you want to add a oc, I will put a form in the comments for you to fill out. I will only pick the ones that give me the most interest**. **I will also have a fourm to where you can place ocs.**

_

Standing in the center of a rainstorm in a rocky terrain was a mainly red, white, and yellow gunpla. The feet were white while the bottom was covered in red armor. Shin gaurd were white with a single yellow crystal jolting out of the front. The lower legs were slim while using the same white color.

One the inside and outside of the lower legs were white and red armor plates. Covering the knee was white armor with a yellow crystal. The hips retained the same white while havin a yellow crystal on the front. The crotch protecter was white with a yellow crystal on the bottom and top. The side skirt pieces were white while the back skirt was red with smale yellow crystals.

The abdomen was red in the center with the side's being black. The chest was red and slim. Two slim yellow crystals ran up the abdomen and chest. The sholder pads were small and white with small bits of yellow crystal on the front, back, and top.

The upper arm was white leading down to the forearm with the elbow being black. The forearm was half white and red with a yellow crystal on the side of the forearm facing outward. The hand was black with the top being white.

The backpack of the gunpla was grey with thrusters on the side. On the top of the backpack was two white beam saber handles. The head of the gunpla was white. The chin was red. The sides of the head had bits of black while remaining white. On the top of the head was a yellow crystal. The eyes of the gunpla shined a sparking Blue.

specks of green started to income at the gunpla. Each one having a stream of blue behind it. The red and white gunpla raised it's hand to the sky, forming a fist. Lightning struck the gunpla's fist cuaisnf the yellow crystals to begin to glow, turning into a shining and bright white.

Lightning began to spark from the gunpla's fist. _"jigen-Haoh-Ryu!"_ A voice sparked from the gunpla just as the eyes shines bright blue. _"Hado Reppaku-Ken!"_ The gunpla insantly punched the ground. The ground beneath the gunpla cracked as energy shined though the cracks. Lightning struck though each speck causing a explosion.

The gunpla lifted it's fist from the ground before standing tall. The gunpla looks behind itself before turning around. _"Jigen-Haoh-Ryu! Seiken-Suki!"_ White energy surrounded the gunpla's fist as it puched a missile, shattering said missile. _"A surprise attack. heh, you always were one for surprise attacks."_ The voice from the gunpla says.

On a nearby mountin was a shining white gunpla. The gunpla was white, black, and red with White being the base color. The lower legs were completly white with a few grey bits. The hips were the same bright white. The side skirts, back skirt, and front skirt was normal white. On the right side skirt was a white and black sword.

The handle was grey with the hand guard being white and came down over the sides of the handle. Extanding from the hand guard was a grey small sword. The blade was open. The abdomen was white and grey. The chest was white and open revealing black chestplate with a shining red orb in the center.

The shoulders, upper arm, and forearm used the same white. On the back of the forearms were white blade bits with vents. The wingpack of the gunpla was using the same white as well with dark grey, and grey. The wingpack was slim and sleek with wing bits hanging off. Sharp red plasky partical beams were jetting out of the wing bits.

The head of the gunpla was the same white as everything else as the chin was red and eyes were shining orange. In the left hand of the gunpla was a white and red missile launcher. _"Well, you're easy to surprise."_ A female voice says from the gunpla. The other gunpla chuckles.

Lightning strikes a area, lighting up another gunpla. Said gunpla was silver and with hints of gold. The design of the gunpla was based of a knight. The feet were silver with gold covering the bottom. The lower legs were sleek and was mainly gold with silver armor covering the knee and shin.

The front skirt was handing down while the side and back skirts were short. The chest was gold while silver armor was connecting the shoulders to the body. There wasn't much of a abdomen. The shoulders were rounded, the top being gold while the side being silver.

The upper arm was short and there wasn't much of it. The forearm was silver while the inside of the forearm was gold. Flowing from the back of the gunpla was a bright blue plasky partical cape. The head resembled a knight helmet. The sides were gold withe the top and mouth guard being silver.

In the right hand was a golden and silver lance. The tip of it was silvet and faded into gold. Connected to the left forearm was a gold and silver shield. _"Both of you Don't compare."_ A male voice says from the knight gunpla.

Each voice chuckled before laughing. Plasky particals forming the mountains and lightning began to deform. Eventrually, the gunplas were standing in a triangle. _"Build Winning gundam."_ A voice says, calling the red, white, and yellow gunpla a name. _"Grimgerde gundam."_ Another voice says calling the knight gunpla a name as well.

 _"Reborn Exia Gundam."_ A female voice says, calling the mainly white, red, and black gunpla a name just like the others. 3 hands were placed in the center, over the 3 gunpla. _"Team Burning Star!"_ The 3 voices say together.


End file.
